Another Malfoy?
by ForbiddenBeauty
Summary: Could it be that there was another Malfoy? One that no on knew of? One that was a secret? A secret that was about to come up into the open? Follow this person as the make their way in the world...
1. Start of the new year

It was the first of September, the day where all the students went back to Hogwarts, the day Harry Potter loved most, the day he came back home.

But this story isn't really about Harry Potter. Sure he is in it, but he is not main part.

It was quite, very quite. There were only a few people at the station, at this early in the morning. The sun was only starting to rise.

To the normal/muggle naked eye everything seemed fine. Only a sudden wind came across the entrance to the station and then a car backfired. Then all was quite again.

This could only mean one thing.

A new student for Hogwarts was approaching King Cross with fast steps.

The wind blew across platform 9 ¼, passing all the children with their families saying goodbye. It was a joyful day for all the children they were going back to their friends, for some they were entering a new world. No wonder they were nervous.

The wind continued to blow across the platform, until it came across a tall blonde haired girl, and then it stopped like it hit a wall. This girl weren't nether nervous, afraid or joyful. She stood all alone with her suitcase and looked around at all the children with their families. She had a blank face, but in her gut she felt a growing anger. Anger she had had for so many years, but it was first showing this summer. But at the same time she also felt sadness. But the strongest feeling she had was determination.

No one took notice of her; it was like she wasn't there, a ghost, but one thing made her different from a ghost. SHE was real.

She got her suitcase checked in, and headed for an entrance to the train. While on her way, she studied every ones faces.

_Was he here? Did he know? Did THEY know?_

Those were the thoughts running through her mind. She got on the train and found an empty compartment.


	2. Meeting others

**A/N So here is chapter 2, I hope you'll like it :)  


* * *

**

**Another Malfoy?**

**Chapter 2**

She found an empty compartment to sit in. She sat by the window looking at the country passing by. It didn't take long before the slide door opened.

"Sorry, I'm looking for a compartment to sit in" a boy with raven hair and glasses said.

"Ohhh… Well you're welcome to sit in here, I'm not expecting anyone"

"Really, it's okay?"

"Sure, sure"

The raven haired boy stepped into the compartment with a red haired boy right behind him. They both sat down on the bench opposite her.

The raven headed boy looked at her with a thoughtful look and said "You look familiar to me, what house are you in?"

The girl looked at him with a smile "I'm not in any house, yet"

Both of the boys looked surprised, and then the raven headed continued "Ohhh… Well then, welcome! My name's Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley"

"Thank you, my name is Zophy. So... you are Harry and Ron, I would understand why you think I look familiar"

There was a long pause, where nobody said anything. The boys waited for Zophy to continue, but she just sat there looking out the window with a dreamy look in her eyes. Harry thought at that moment she looked a lot like Luna. The boys looked at each other, both wondering who this girl was. It didn't seem like she was going to tell them.

Zophy knew that they were confused as to who she was. The boy whose name was Ron said: "How is it that you have heard about us, when we don't know who you are?"

Before Zophy could answer Ron's question they were interrupted, by the compartment door sliding open. This time it was not a friendly face they saw, it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"This is definitely not the right compartment", he said with disgust in his voice.

"You're bloody right. This compartment is not for ferrets" Ron snapped at him.

"I wouldn't step in there, when weasels are allowed" he shot back.

Then suddenly Zophy stood up.

"Well then, why don't you just run along with the other low life's?" she said in a very calm voice.

Malfoy was about to say something back, but when he turned his head, and saw Zophy, he fell completely silent.

"Ferret got your tongue?"

Harry's and Ron's eyes widen at this. How could she know about Malfoy being turned into a ferret in their 4th year? If she didn't, then it was a really good guess.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and said through his teeth: "What are you doing here?"

"The same as everyone else, waiting to get to Hogwarts. Now sod off" she answered with a harsh voice at the last part.

"This isn't over", Malfoy said so low that only Zophy heard it, and then he was off.

Zophy closed the door and sat back down. She saw how the boys were looking at her with jaws hanging opened and eyes widen.

"What?" she asked confused.

"How is it that you know about Malfoy and us, and we don't know you?" Harry asked.

"I have my sources", she answered with a smirk. She wasn't about to tell them yet how she knew she couldn't.

For some time there was silence amongst the three teenagers. Harry and Ron didn't know how to figure out who she was, or how she knew them. They knew that they had seen her before, they just couldn't remember where and when.

Zophy continued to gaze out the window. It looked as if she could see something they others couldn't. Part of that was true; this was her first ride to Hogwarts, so all this was new to her. She saw how the country side really was, like when the others had their first ride back in first year.

Some time past and Harry tried to start a conversation, instead of this silence.

"So, Zophy, have you thought about what house you want to be sorted into yet?"

"No, I haven't Harry, not yet" she answered, while continuing gazing out the window.

She turned her head towards the boys with a smile on her face and continued "But I hope it's a great one. What are the houses again, I'm not quite sure?"

"Well, there's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. We're in Gryffindor"

"Well, I don't think I'll be going to Gryffindor, I'm not very brave" she said with a frown.

"You seemed very brave right now with Malfoy", Harry disagreed.

"Well, that's nothing compared to the things you have done, like fighting a troll", she said smiling.

"That was more luck then bravery", Ron said. "Besides I'm sure you'll be in the right house, the sorting hat has never been wrong before", he flashed a smile. Zophy smiled back.

"Have you ever been to Privet Drive, Zophy?" Harry asked. It really annoyed him that he couldn't place her.

"No, I can't say I have, Harry. I haven't been in that part of the country in a long time", she said, first time with a serious face.

"Well, where have you been, maybe we have been there too?" Ron asked, joining the conversation.

"I've been around" and the dreamy look in her eye was back.

Harry thought Zophy reminded him in some ways of Luna; maybe she was her big sister or a cousin. Except Zophy's hair was straighter and her face was more pointed than Luna's. But he had talked to Luna this summer; wouldn't she have mentioned that Zophy was coming if they were family? Something was telling him that the answer was right in front of him, he just couldn't see it.

The compartment door was opened once again, and in stepped Hermione Granger. She looked around and when she saw the boys she said: "Hey, Harry. Hey, Ron" They both said hey back. When she saw who the third person was, her eyes widen and her face lit up. Zophy smiled at her.

"Zophy?!" she shrieked with joy.

* * *

**Where does Hermione know Zophy from? W****here does Zophy know Harry and Ron from? What does Draco (hottie) Malfoy have to do with Zophy? ANd why am I asking so many quotestions? You might find out in the next chapter :) In the mean time let me know what you think :D**


End file.
